1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cartridges for use with an electrosurgical system and, more particularly, to cartridges configured to receive conductors and conduits of an electrosurgical system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electrosurgical systems are well known in the art. Some electrosurgical systems employ microwave energy to produce a number of therapeutic effects in or on tissue at a target surgical site during any number of surgical procedures. Many electrosurgical systems transmit microwave energy as well as other kinds of energy through conductors, such as, wires, cables, tubing or other suitable energy transmission structures. In addition to the energy transmitting conductors, some electrosurgical systems have conduits adapted to carry cooling fluids to the surgical tip of the electrosurgical system. These conduits transport cooling fluid to the surgical tip of the electrosurgical system to transfer heat between the surgical tip and the fluid within the conduit.
The process of connecting the conduits and/or conductors to the electrosurgical system is often cumbersome. Ideally, a user should be able to easily connect the conduits and conductors to the electrosurgical system.